Raine Katsunuma
by imafighta
Summary: UNDER REVISION! Tohru Honda lost her memory, and became Raine Katsunuma of the Fallen Angels gang. Rated T because of swearing.
1. Who Am I?

_**ChildOfMaka:**_** Umm, thank you for choosing to read this fanfic. Umm, this is my first original fanfic, so please be nice… **

_**Raine: **_**HEY! QUIT SPEAKIN' AND GET TO WORK TELLIN' MY STORY!**

_**ChildOfMaka:**_** WAHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY! I APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING EVERYONE WAIT FOR ME TO CONTINUE! **

_**Raine sighs:**_** Oh for! Never mind… ChildOfMaka does not own ****Fruits Basket****. If she did, she wouldn't be livin' with hand-me-down stuff!**

_**ChildOfMaka:**_** I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING A GOOD FOR NOTHING TEENAGER WHO DOESN'T HELP HER PARENT'S OR HAVE A PART-TIME JOB! I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT HAVING A CELL PHONE OR A CAR! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD!**

_**Raine sighs deeply:**_** While ChildOfMaka is making a fool of herself here… the first chapter of "Raine Katsunuma" is starting…**

_**Before ChildOfMaka starts shouting again, Raine clamps her hand over ChildOfMaka's mouth and drags her away…**_

"_Kyo-kun… Kyo-kun… Why…? I-I thought… I thought… y-you… l-l-loved me… So why… why did you say… that you h-hated me? Why… WHY?"_ I woke up crying.

"Owwwwwwww…" I looked around the room I was laying in. I could hear voices nearby.

I jumped when someone spoke right next to me, "Looks like she finally woke up, Riku!"

"Yeah, Shizuru?" Riku answered from around the door.

"Go n' get Yukina for me, will ya? Tell her that Sleeping Beauty woke up." Shizuru directed, and then she looked at me. "What's your name and what happened to you?"

_Yeah… what is my name? I-I can't remember it!_ A new voice interrupted my thoughts.

"So this is the girl we found?" The person that was speaking was, I assume, Yukina. _Yukina… Yuki… why does that name sound so familiar? And what is my name? And who is Kyo-kun?_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts when Yukina started to speak again.

"What's your name?" I shook my head again.

"I don't know who I am, or where I come from… all I remember is running away from something and then feeling pain in my head." I reached up, and touched my forehead. It was bandaged. "W-what happened to me?" I asked. I looked up to find that the room was filled with people, staring at me.

"We found you knocked out in an alleyway, with a head-wound." Yukina explained after an uncomfortable pause.

"We?" I asked.

"Welcome to the Fallen Angel gang." Yukina said proudly. "But enough of that," She turned to everyone in the room, "What do you think? Should we ask her?"

_Ask me what?_ I thought nervously, as everyone nodded excitedly.

"Well, since it's a unanimous vote, and since you have nowhere to go, do you wanna become a fallen angel?" Yukina asked.

_Well, she does have a point. I have nowhere to go, I don't know my name, nor do I want to wander around Tokyo's back streets at night all alone._ "Okay! But… I don't know what my name is…"

Yukina thought for a moment, "How about… Raine? Cute, simple, it works."

_Raine… Raine Katsunuma… Huh? Katsunuma? Was that my last name? Oh well, who cares I have a name!_

"Uhm, I think I remember my last name! It's Katsunuma!" I looked up smiling.

"Okay, Raine Katsunuma! Welcome to the gang!

_**Raine comes out without ChildOfMaka: **_**Sorry folks! ChildOfMaka is a bit tied up right now. So if you would kindly click on the link below and tell her what you think, that would be greatly appreciated. It might even calm her down, but then again I wouldn't pray for miracles—**

_**Crashing noises followed by an angry string of expletives from ChildOfMaka.**_

_**Raine turns around and runs into another room while shouting: **_** See you again! (Hopefully!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ChildOfMaka:**_** I'm back. Anyone miss me? Thanks to 14Amychan and kitty13579 for giving me the confidence to continue this story!**

_**ChildOfMaka spies Raine hiding behind a pillar and Raine asks:**_** Are you gonna yell at me again?**

_**Shigure pops outta nowhere:**_** Never fear, Shigure is here! **_**Closes in on ChildOfMaka. She suddenly punches Shigure in the face, knocking him into the wall!**_

_**ChildOfMaka turns to Raine:**_** So are ya gonna try to do the same thing? Huh? Well, answer me dammit! Don't make me punch you like that pervert who pissed me off! **_**ChildOfMaka starts chasing Raine around with a pipe that she mysteriously pulled out of thin air!**_

_**Raine runs away wailing:**_** WHY DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?**_** Points at what's left of Shigure.**_** He's the one ya want! Not me! He's the one who turned ya BLACK!**

_**ChildOfMaka turns WHITE again:**_** Oops… I guess that I turned BLACK again didn't I? **_**Goes to poke at the crumpled form of Shigure with a stick. **_** Sensei's a **_**MOO**_**RON…**

_**Shigure gets up:**_** ChildOfMaka doesn't own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters. What she owns are- this computer, this soul, this body, this iPod, this DSi, the walking stick, and many, many, MANY self-drawn manga characters.**

_**ChildOfMaka hugs Shigure who turns into a dog:**_** Good boy, SPOT! Yer so cute! **_**A rancid smell emanates from Spot/Shigure:**_** Oi, SPOT! Ya need a bath! **_**Proceeds to pick up Spot and drag him to the bathing area…Sounds of whining and yelping ensue, as the Bath from Hell continues…**_

It has been a month since I became a fallen angel. I still don't remember who I was, where I came from, or why I ended up in the Fallen Angels' territory. I learned many things out on the street… When to yell or when to fall silent. To tell the difference between a good and bad lie. How much stuff is at the pawn shop down the street from the Home…I learned when to pick a fight or to avoid them. Dirty tricks were my specialty, but I was also the Gang Doctor. Whenever someone got beaten very badly, whoever found the person brought him/her to me. The day after that, the injured person would be completely healed. However, there are some cases that are too much for me to handle alone. After one such case, in which the person almost didn't make it, I went to the nearest hospital. From there I made friends with everyone, and then I explained my problem. The Head Honcho, Suichi-sensei, agreed to help me, on one condition.

For every person that was brought in by me, I had to undergo one week of medical training. It's a good deal. When I explained that I couldn't pay for school, another of my doctor friends, Sasuke-sensei told me that he could pay for my tuition. I started to protest, but he wouldn't hear of it. According to him, it would be a waste to let go of a good future. I had no other choice, but to accept. When I explained this whole thing to Yukina, I also said that I needed to have sort of an assistant, to take over for me when I was gone. From the look on her face, I knew that Yukina was divided.

"Look, Yukina. I know ya don't trust people outside the gang, but just think for a moment! What if someone comes in at death's doorstep? I don't think I wouldn't be able to do anything! However, if I had medical training, I would be able to save that person's life!"

Yukina just looks at me, "But I'll miss ya!"

_Huh? Did she just- what is she a little kid?_ "Uh, yeah but I'll only be gone for a week." I said to console the older girl.

"OKAY!" Yukina instantly became all smiles.

_Will I ever get this girl?_ I thought and sweat-dropped at the same time. I turned to find some of the other girls staring at me. I raised my eyebrow and they started laughing.

_**Shigure:**_** Hmm… I wonder what will happen next. Who is the mysterious man that Raine-kun knocked out? Could it be Yu—?**

_**Raine slaps a hand across Shigure's obscene mouth:**_** Shigure! We just got ChildOfMaka to calm down! Please don't make her go black again!**

_**Shigure removes Raine's hand and smiles at her: **_**My dear little Thor—**

_**Next instant, Shigure was hit in the face again! Raine runs through the back door.**_

_**ChildOfMaka:**_** SENSEI! DAMMIT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND TELL EVERYONE THE PAST OF RAINE! I'LL KILL YOU!**_** Raine comes back with a bucket of cold water and dumps it on ChildOfMaka.**_

_**ChildOfMaka:**_** Ahhh… that was refreshing…**

_**Raine and Shigure both exchange looks: … Okay…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ChildOfMaka is standing quietly surrounded by a gloomy atmosphere. Raine and Shigure were watching her and then started whispering to themselves.**_

_**Raine:**_** What do you think is the matter?**

_**Shigure: **_**I don't know, but I think she's mad at me…**

_**Raine:**_** Gee, what gave you that idea?**

_**ChildOfMaka walks up silently behind the whispering people:**_** I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_**, but I do own Yui, Yukina, and Shizuru.**

I turn and walk out the door to find somebody messing with my frist-aid stuff. I clenched and unclenched my fist, waiting for the person to turn around. When s/he didn't, I hit his/her neck with side of my right hand. The person dropped like a rock and I checked for a pulse.

_Negh… probably someone off the street,_ I thought.

At first I thought I hit a girl, but as I looked closer, she was a he. For some reason, he looked oddly familiar. He seemed rich. I raised my voice, but not too much to wake the unconscious man, "Hey, Yui!"

Yui is a human make-up store/wardrobe. If ya wanna look different, she's the girl to ask. She also my best friend. Yui walked up to me with a question in her eyes.

I took a deep breath and asked her a very important question. "Yui, can ya make me look totally different?"

Yui raised her eyebrow as she looked over me appraisingly, "Hmm, let me guess… This has to do with the hot guy that ya dropped…"

"Yui… you amaze me… yeah, it does have to do with the guy." I looked at her pleadingly, with puppy eyes, "If he's from my past, I don't want him to recognize me! Please!"

"I know exactly what ya need!" She pulled me into her room, made me sit down and then she knocked me out.

I woke up and opened my eyes. My first reaction: "HOLY CRAP! NO SHIRT!" (Get thy mind out of that gutter, or else I'll speak Shakespearian English to thee!) Yui bound my chest with bandages, and put a black trench coat on with an angel wing design outlined in shiny black jewels. Hence why I have no shirt on. Black skinny jeans and black flats. Blonde hair and red contacts. In other words, a stereotypical Yanki.

I hugged Yui and thanked her for the total transformation. When I walked into the medical room, the mysterious hot guy was waking up. As I looked at his eyes for the first time, I was shocked. His eyes were purple. His hair was silver and looked like it was cut by an amateur. One side was shorter than the other. He finally noticed me. I spoke first.

"Who are ya and what were ya doin' in my first-aid?" I glared at him.

"Pardon the intrusion, but do you happen to know Thoru Honda-san?" He asked me, politely avoiding my questions.

_Yep, definitely rich. But, why is a rich person in downtown Tokyo?_ I wondered. "Hmm, let me ask my friends." I grabbed the back of his collar, and dragged him into the front room.

"Hey, does anybody know Thoru Honda?" I asked my friends. They all shook their heads. "Okay, I answered yer question, so now answer mine. _Who are you and why are you here_?" The look in my eye probably made him answer rather quickly.

"My name is Yuki Sohma. A month ago, Thoru Honda went missing. She's my classmate and my family's house guest. Everyone is really worried about her, because we don't know where she went." He explained.

I traded glances with Yui who walked up beside me. "Heh. Maybe yer lookin' for me? I woke up here a month ago, with no idea who I was."

'Yuki' looked at me in surprise. "Really? Although I highly doubt that you are Honda-san, at this point, we're desperate for anything! So, would you come with me and we'll see if you're Honda-san? If you are Honda-san, it would be two birds, one stone!"

I looked at Yuki. He indeed looked really desperate. "Fine," he looked at me with hope in his eyes, "BUT, I'm bringin' Yui with me." I looked at Yui, she nodded.

"Really! Thank you, er, what did you say your name is?" Yuki looked at me again. As we got up to leave, I answered.

"Katsunuma. Raine Katsunuma."

_**ChildOfMaka:**_** This is boring, I'm leaving. **_**She walks toward Raine and Shigure.**_

_**ChildOfMaka:**_** I suggest that you. Get. Out. Of. My. Way. NOW!**

_**Raine and Shigure quickly get out of her way, and she walks ou the door. They look after her then look at each other.**_

_**Shigure:**_** That was…**

_**Raine:**_** Scary?**

_**Shigure and Raine:**_** Yeah…**__


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys... I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately... But if I don't have 10 more reviews then I will not continue writing this story. I am very sorry if this causes you any inconvenience. 


End file.
